To help a Delancey
by biankies
Summary: When Oscar shows up at work depressed and Morris is nowhere to be seen Mush decides to find out what's going on. Can he help Oscar Delancey despite their differences? It's official I suck at summaries, but I promise the story is better.


Hey guys. This has been gathering dust for a while so I figured why not post it. It may not be as funny as my others but I am trying to test something out here. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. This is just a bit of craziness but I kinda see Mush as super helpful. It's just my opinion your welcome to your own.

So Disney, YOU own Newsies not me. I can still write this because I told you you own it so no suing!

Now onto the story...

Helping a Delancey

Well it started out like any other day. Kloppy woke us up. Blink told Snipes and Race to cool it, Boots was shining his boots, I asked Jack how he slept, Crutchy complained about fake crips, Bumlets was looking for his hat that Snoddy had hidden again, Itey was returning things Snitch had snitched, Swifty was running away from Jake and Pie Eater with Jake's hat in one hand and Pie's shirt in the other, Race was collecting the money some of us owed him while Dutchy and Specs were cleaning their specs and Skittery was listening to Tumbler telling a story about a lady giving him a sweet the day before and Skittery was smiling and acting surprised even though he had been right there. Yeah just a normal morning.

Well that is until Jack's morning game of 'bother the Delanceys' ( which he insisted on dragging Blink into even though I always remind them that they gotta treat everyone nice no matter what) was ruined. It was odd too 'cause Oscar and Morris weren't shouting at us either ( Yeah Pulitzer hired them all back but we don't mind, well I don't anyway.). Well Morris wasn't even there at all and Oscar seemed kinda sad. I know I would be too if Blink was not there. I wonder what happened. Well I was determined to find out. I mean my momma always said that we needed to help others and be nice to them. She said it everyday until the day she got lost. Well I'm gonna find her one day and then I am gonna be able to tell her that I listened to her advice.

When my turn in line came I bought my usual amount of papes but the look on Oscar's face when he handed them over made me sad. He was real upset. I knew he didn't like us newsies, not that I blame him with Jack and Race always there to bother them no matter what. Still today I was gonna talk to Oscar even if he soaks me. He still looked like he needed someone to listen at the very least. Well I would be that someone I guess, now all I gotta do is get Blink to go ahead without me.

"Hey Blink, Oscar missed a couple a papes in my stack. You go ahead and sell, I'm just gonna wait till everyone gets their papes to get the rest." I said hoping Blink would buy it since I had never lied to him before.

"You're up ta somethin' Mush. I know you counted 'em before leavin' the line an they's all there." Blink said and I knew I was busted.

"Yeah, well just go sell. I'll be there later." I told him. He gave me his 'I don't like this' look but he didn't say anything as he took my papes and left.

At least he trusted me to look after myself. He did say I was a good fighter even though I didn't like fighting too much. I was still a newsie and sometimes that meant dukin' it out for the best spot. Not to mention I am friends with Blink. He always gets into fights then I have to watch his back. That's what a good brother does and Blink said I was his little brother. So I had to look out for him just like he looked out for me.

When the last newsie left and Davey was done asking his questions about my lack of both papes and Blink, I walked back to the window. It was closed so I knocked on it and waited to see if they would open again. There was a chance that Weasel ( I'm hanging around Cowboy too much I gotta start hanging around with Crutchie more) was not gonna open up. So after a few moments of waiting I rang the bell hoping he would get the impression that I aint goin' nowhere.

"I expected Cowboy to do that not you Mush. Whatta you doing here?" Weasel asked when he opened up a bit later.

"I wanna talk ta Oscar. He don't seem to happy today. " I said hoping he would at least not shout at me.

"Yeah, well you just wait here. Maybe you can get something out of him. He's been like that way all morning and our mornings are longer than yours. Just get him to tell you where Morris went at least. He never misses a day of work." Weasel said before leaving me alone again.

I sighed and sat down on the steps hoping Oscar would want to talk and not give me another black eye. I just wanted to help and from the sound of things Oscar didn't want to talk. Him and his uncle were shouting at each other all the time until the door opened and Oscar came stumbling out like he was pushed. I guess he was cause Weasel locked the door shouting that he wouldn't be allowed back in until I had said he had talked. I never expected that one. No matter at least he might just talk.

"What do you want?" He asked nastily but he looked sad.

"I just wanna know if I can help cause you don't look too happy today. I mean you didn't even try ta soak me or Race at all. An you know that gets Cowboy and Blink mad." I said a little nervously.

"Yeah well I aint gotta do that every day. Just like I don't have to tell you anything!" He shouted back.

"Okay you don't gotta tell me nothing, but just tell me where Morris is cause I kinda promised Weasel I'll get ya to tell me that." I replied getting up.

"I don't know where he is, he left last night and didn't come back!" He shouted loud enough for Weasel to hear.

I felt bad for him. I know I would be sad too when I didn't know where Blink was. Now I kinda understood. Oscar was feeling guilty cause he didn't go looking. He must be real worried. Poor guy. I know I would be if I was him. Well I know how I can help him now. I can help him find Morris. Blink was already selling for me today so I could help him. Blink wouldn't mind when I told him where I'd been all day. He may be a bit upset that I would help a Delancey but he would understand. I knew that much.

"I could help you look if you wanna." I said looking down just in case his fist wanted to say hello to my eye again.

After a minute or so I looked up 'cause he hadn't soaked me yet. Now let me just say that I will never forget the look in his face. It was almost hopeful. I couldn't help but help now even if I had to go all the way to Brooklyn and lose all my best shooters and my life's savings in the process. Okay maybe I am too nice. Maybe I should listen to Blink and be a little less nice. Nah, that won't be nice at all. It would be mean and I aint a mean guy. No way.

"Are you messing with me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nah, Blink's selling for me so I got the time to help." I said smiling like I always do.

That did it, he was smiling now too. So we made our plan to start looking everywhere Morris liked to go. It was not too many places and mostly in bars so I guessed he might have passed out in one. I even suggested looking at Medda's place. Still around lunch time we still hadn't found Morris. I could see Oscar getting sad again so I told him to go home and check there and to meet me at Tibby's whether he found him there or not and if he was not at home to bring a picture if he had one.

When he went his own way I took off as fast as Swifty in the direction of Duane street. I had about twenty dollars and a bag full of my best shooters there and I was gonna use it to hire Spot's birdies. They would find him and I am as sure as newsies hawk headlines that they would come through. If anyone could find a missing Delancey it was Spot and his birdies. I just knew they would find him and Oscar would be hisself again. Even if he just soaked me again it was better than seeing him sad.

So after two hours and a dive under the bunk I shared with Boots I was waiting at Tibby's and I didn't have to wait long for a sad Oscar to come in with a picture of him and Morris from a year ago. It would work and so we were off to Brooklyn. I didn't even avoid my selling spot which was not smart now that I think about it but I wasn't thinking about it then.

The moment we stepped off the bridge a couple of Spot's boys started tailing us. Oscar was nervous but I knew that they won't soak us till Spot tells 'em to. Spot would at least listen before he soaks us so I gotta be real convincing. If it came to it I was gonna soak him one and I am sounding like Blink now. Still a promise is a promise and I was gonna make spot listen, I may be a nice guy but I spend enough time around guys like Blink and Cowboy who's got tempers and I got one too. I just take longer to lose it than some other guys.

When we reached the docks Spot was waiting for us just like I expected. Poor Oscar was nervous but I don't blame him. He didn't have Cowboy, Race, and Blink ready to give Spot hell if he got soaked. But we needed to be here if we wanted to find Morris soon and I was sure Spot was gonna help us. I was about to pay him twenty bucks and my best shooters to give an order and he went all the way to the lodging house in 'Hattan for less than that. He had to help.

"If it aint a Delancey. Whatta ya doing with that bum Mush?" Spot asked looking directly at Oscar.

"Morris didn't go home last night an' we looked all over. I was hopin' you could help. I got twenty bucks I've been savin' for a bit and I got my best shooters here. I can pay if you help." I explained hopefully.

"Why should I help. I don't need ya money." Spot said narrowing his eyes.

That sure did it. I had enough of that bummer. I said I was gonna help Oscar and to do that I needed Spot's birdies. Well I was gonna make him help so I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled the shorter boy up a bit so we were face to face. ( I know I really lost it. Maybe Blink aint the best guy ta be around and I was holding the king of Brooklyn by the shirt. What in the world was I thinking?!)

"Look 'ere ya little shrimp. His big brudder's missing and I know how it feels to have yer brother gone so you better help. Ya don't have ta do more than tell yer birdies ta find him so ya better tell 'em ta help!" I shouted and immediately regretted it. Mainly 'cause Spot's fist connected with my stomach. Yeah never do that to Spot, ever. His knuckles don't feel too good on your stomach.

I didn't expect what happened next. I don't think Spot did either 'cause otherwise he wouldn't have been standing with a nice bruise looking like Oscar's brass knuckles on his jaw. What was even crazier was that it made Spot laugh and it aint a pleasant laugh neither. Just another reason why that guy scares me. Well he scares everyone. I heard about this one time when Spot was mad at another kid a couple a years ago that kid actually jumped a train outta the city. Blink told me an he aint gonna lie about something like that.

"Well I aint thought I's ever gonna see Mushy lose his tempa' or a Delancey lookin' out fer a newsie. Ise'll send out tha boids but youse still gotta pay. I aint helpin' fer charity." He said with his smirk in place.

I smiled again and waited as about ten birdies crowded Oscar to see the picture he had. I was glad Spot didn't kill me for this and I felt bad cause I weren't too nice to Spot but he did agree to help in the end. I still knew I needed to apologise to him but I wasn't happy to see what he was gonna do. He aint the forgiving type. So you understood why I was a bit nervous when he came to stand next to me.

"Whatta mean ya know how he feels?" Spot asked. I knew he wouldn't miss that one.

"My momma left me and my big brother when we were kids. He always said she got lost and was gonna come back when she found her way again and we had ta live like she told us. Then one day he left too. Blink came around a few days later and he said he'd be my big brother. I saw

Mark a few times around 'Hattan but he never talks ta me. He woiks in a factory and he's doin good." I said looking at my suddenly very interesting boots.

"You got a better brother now." He said and left. I knew no one would know what I said to him.

After the birdies left to find Morris Spot sent us home. He said he would let us know what his birdies said. I could see the small bit of hope in Oscar's eyes as we went home. It was a long walk and we talked a bit. He told me that he and his brother had been fighting before he left and I told him about my real brother. It was a sad thing but I was happy that he knew that I understood a bit about how he felt. When we split about a block away from the lodging house we promised to meet at the distribution bright and early to see if Morris would show up.

"Where ya been Mush?" Blink asked soon as everyone was asleep and I was sitting o the fire escape with him while he smoked.

"I was helpin' someone." I replied casually.

"Youse helpin' Oscar aintcha?" He asked looking a bit mad.

"Yeah, he can't find Morris. I know I aint gonna be happy if my big brother Blink was gone either so I'm helpin him look." I replied and Blink smiled. He was the best big brother in the world.

"You find 'im?" He asked.

"Nah, but Spot sent his birdies to help look. We're meetin' at the distribution early so we can see if Morris goes ta woik." I told him.

"Ya too nice Mush, ya gotta learn ta be tougher." He warned.

"He's tough when he wants ta be." Spot said coming up the fire escape so quietly it made us both jump with fists ready.

"Nah he's too nice fer 'is own good." Blink protested.

"Nah, he can be tough. Though enough ta grab me by tha shoit and get me ta 'elp find tha Delancey. He woulda soaked me if I didn't soak 'im foist. Osca' got me good fer that." Spot said with a smirk and I could see the pride in Blink's good eye. He was the one who told me how ta fight.

Spot sat down with us and smoked a bit while I waited impatiently for him to give any news about Morris. To be honest I never thought I'd be worried about a Delancey then again I never thought I could actually threaten Spot either. Boy what a day it was. I was really spending too much time around short tempered guys.

"Tha Delancey's gonna be at woik in tha mornin'. I aint tellin tha brotha 'cause you paid me not 'im." Spot said when his cigarette was done.

I just nodded and headed back inside. I knew I wasn't gonna sleep that well tonight and Blink was gonna be watching me closer from now on but I knew it was worth it. I knew how I was gonna feel if I had to wonder where Blink was. Yeah it was worth it all right. No matter what they said it was worth it.

The next morning I sneaked out extra early to meet up with Oscar like I said I would. I met him and Weasel about a block away from the lodging house and me and Oscar talked and actually joked around a bit until we reached the circulation desk where Morris was waiting for us with one of Spot's boys. I hung back as Weasel and Oscar greeted Morris. After a few moments I left feeling like an intruder and Spot's birdie did too.

I walked back to the wagon for breakfast with the rest of the boys and I kept close to Blink who was rambling on about this goil he met yesterday while he was selling. I wasn't really listening cause he met a new goil every week where I was too shy to even talk to one I really liked till Blink talked her into meeting me at Tibby's last week. She's real nice.

When we got in line it was like every other day. Cowboy and Race were at it again and I was telling Blink how we had to be nice ta other people and not be like Cowboy. He didn't listen like every other morning since the strike and I got another busted lip from Morris which had Cowboy mad and Blink swinging in no time flat despite me trying to talk then into being nice. Yeah business as usual.

Not long after that the gates opened and we got in line to buy our papes. When my turn came Oscar handed me my papes. I started to count 'em but he shouted at me to beat it so I did without counting. I looked for a spot to sit down and read the headlines while I waited for Blink. I then counted my papes and smiled Oscar had spotted me four papes. Whether it was an accident or not I didn't mind. It was nice either way.

Me and Blink went to our usual spot and sold our papes. Him with his confident shouts and me with my well practised almost lost face and shy way of asking people if they wanted a pape. It worked well and when we came to Tibby's for lunch (which Denton still insisted on paying) Oscar shoved past me and whispered "Thanks Mush." before he and his brother left.

That night when I got back from a long day of selling. I was just about ready to turn in when Kloppy called me and handed me a small box. He didn't say who it was from or nothing. I was curious but I wasn't gonna open it down here so I went upstairs and sat on my bed to open it. I had to laugh. In it was a bag of shooters and a slingshot that was just as good as the ones Spot's boys used. There was also a note from Oscar saying sorry I had to lose my best shooters and what he was gonna do if I used it against them. He also told me to use it against Mark at least once cause he can't go around soaking factory workers cause of a newsie.

I shook my head. It was a nice thought and a very nice slingshot even if it used ta belong to a Delancey. That just shows what my momma said before she got lost. She always said that it being nice was more rewarding than anything and this proves it.

"Who's it from?" Cowboy asked slightly confused.

"Just some bummer he 'elped." Blink said for me and I nodded.

I smiled even though I had to start saving all over again. Or so I thought. Oscar paid me back every penny in extra papes that helped me put away all twenty dollars again. Yeah it's good to be nice.


End file.
